The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a radio frequency module and, more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a radio frequency module including an antenna switch mounted on a mobile communication device or the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-70245 (patent document 1) discloses an SPDT (Single Pole Double Throw) switch formed by an FET. For example, a dual gate FET is used as the FET, a capacitive element is coupled between a first gate and the source, and a capacitive element is coupled between a second gate and the drain. With the configuration, a radio frequency switch (antenna switch) having a low distortion characteristic and capable of operating with low voltage can be realized.